This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with wireless communications circuitry and display structures.
Electronic devices often include wireless communications circuitry. For example, cellular telephones, computers, and other devices often contain antennas and wireless transceivers for supporting wireless communications. Electronic devices often include display structures such as one or more displays for displaying image data or video data to a user.
It may be desirable to support wireless communications in millimeter wave and centimeter wave communications bands. Millimeter wave communications, which are sometimes referred to as extremely high frequency (EHF) communications, and centimeter wave communications involve communications at frequencies of about 10-300 GHz. Operation at these frequencies may support high bandwidths, but may raise significant challenges. For example, millimeter wave communications signals generated by antennas can be characterized by substantial attenuation and/or distortion during signal propagation through various mediums. In addition, if care is not taken, conductive structures within the electronic device such as conductive structures in a display may block millimeter wave communications in certain directions.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide electronic devices with improved wireless communications capabilities for supporting communications at frequencies greater than 10 GHz.